skannerzfandomcom-20200215-history
Menu: SCAN
Skannerz (Original) SCAN is the first option on the Skannerz menu. Selecting the option will make the screen flash "Ready to Scan" and make the top of the Skanner glow red. Running a barcode across the top will either make a big upside-down V, a small upside-down v, or a flatline. If it gets a big upside-down V the scanner has picked up one of three things. 1. If the barcode is a MONSTER of the same tribe as the Skanner the monster will be added to the skannerz database and can be used to battle other monsters. Note: Only one of each mosnter can be aquired, scanning a barcode with a monster that has already been aquired will result in a "Monster Already Exists" and a picture of the monster. 2. If the barcode is an ITEM the item will be added to the Skannerz inventory and can be used in battle. Note: Like monsters only one can be carried at a time, scanning the same barcode while already having an item will result in a "Item Already Exists" Message followed by a picture. If an item is used in battle it will disappear and it must be rescanned to reaquire it. 3.If the barcode is a monster of a different tribe a battle will start against the monster and two other random monsters from the same tribe. Note: if no teams on the Skanner have three members a battle will not take place. This can be useful if one was trying to get monsters and items without having to worry about constantly battling. Assuming there are an even number of barcodes for each monster and each item this would mean scanning a random barcode has a 28% change of getting a monster of the Skanner's tribe, a 16% chance of getting an item, and a 56% of ending up in a battle. there are 12 uniqe barcodes that contain the twelve Exile monsters. Each of these come on only one barcode so they will not be found randomly. Scanning these results in the monster being added to your database regardless of tribe. When scanning barcodes keep a few things in mind: *Rounded barcodes such as on a can are difficult to scan. *It is impossible to scan a barcode through thick glass or plastic, such as a barcode on a CD. *It doesn't matter which direction you scan a barcode at, from left to right or right to left or even upside-down. *Sometime scanning a barcode at an angle will cause it to scan as a different monster, Item, or battle. Skannerz Racerz Scan is still the first option in the menu in this game. When scanning a stop light will come up, getting a 'green' light (none of the games have color) mean the scan worked and you will get one of four things: 1. A ride that can be added to the players collection and raced. 2. A part that can be used to modify a ride. 3. A challenger who will race you for the chance to get a win and a new ride. 4. This last one will happen randomly, when scanning a barcode it may turn out to be a cop who will impound a car forever removing it from the collection, or a crash which will remove and delete a part from a ride. (a crash can only happen if a part is attached to a ride.) Note: If the player is a low level 1 to 3 may appear however will not be able to be acquired or able to accept the challenge until the player levels up. Category:Menu